This invention relates to baskets for bicycles and the like, and, more particularly, to a basket assembly including a basket supporting bracket adapted to mount to the frame of a bicycle and a basket which is detachably mounted to the basket supporting bracket by means of quick release locking elements.
There are many designs for essentially permanently mounting baskets to the front or rear portions of the frame of a bicycle, tricycle and the like. Many of these designs include support arms which mount to the axle of either the front or rear wheel of the bicycle, and other hardware adapted to mount to the bicycle frame. Baskets mounted to bicycles in this fashion have proven entirely satisfactory for transporting items from place to place on the bicycle. However, since the basket is fixed to the bicycle, it cannot be carried with the rider to transport items to and from the bicycle.
A solution to this problem has been proposed in several prior art basket assemblies in which the basket is detachably mounted to a basket supporting bracket or other mounting structure which remains fixed to the frame of the bicycle. Examples of prior art basket assemblies which provide for the detachment of the basket from the bicycle include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,867; 4,056,219; and British Pat. No. 708,207.
These prior art basket assemblies though are all characterized by limitations or problems. For example, the basket assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,867 is characterized by a detachable basket which is secured to the bicycle by a pair of relatively expensive and complex clamps which are not easily removable from the bicycle. The basket assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,219 is characterized by a basket which is not easily and quickly removable from the supporting bracket. Additionally, the basket supporting bracket of U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,219 is dangerous in that it creates two forwardly facing potential spears when the basket is removed. The basket assembly of British Pat. No. 708,207 is characterized by a basket which is easily removable from its supporting basket, but the basket is not locked to the bracket and could be easily jarred off of the bracket. Further, the basket assembly of this British patent is characterized by a relatively complex and expensive supporting bracket which is not easily removable from the bicycle.